List of Killzone characters
This is a list of List of characters in the ''Killzone'' franchise. Main characters Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko SFC. Tomas Sevchenko is the main protagonist in Killzone 2. Sev strongly believes it is his patriotic duty to defend his Vektan homeland from Helghast aggression. He is a natural born leader and displays a responsible, by-the-book approach to his duties. Sev was drafted into Alpha Squad when his service record attracted the attention of Commander Templar, who saw something of himself in the promising young soldier. He is the protagonist of Killzone 2, during the invasion of Helghan, and the protagonist of Killzone 3, which picks up directly after the ending of Killzone 2. In Killzone 3, he and the rest of the surviving ISA Troops are trying to escape from the planet Helghan, but the Helghast make this task seemingly impossible for them. His character is based on Jake Gyllenhaal, whom he resembles, with a faux hawk. His name is also a reference to a character in Tears of the Sun, Kelly Lake (Johnny Messner), who screams "SEVCHENKO" every time on screen. Jan Templar Jan is the everyman of this game. He is a Special Forces Captain, and a born leader. He is called into the fight by General Vaughton. He and Luger used to be in an intimate relationship, but after seeing how much Luger had changed, she now is a colder, more calculated person. ("Trained to think, not feel. Act, instead of reflect," as Hakha puts it.) Just before the events of Killzone, it is revealed that an attempt was made on his life in the manual, although it does not specify why or by whom. According to the manual, the assassination attempt was made with an ISA sniper rifle "stolen recently from an SD Platform reserve munitions store". This has led some players to believe that General Adams (or someone under his command) was the culprit. He can handle almost all situations, and can handle all forms of ISA weaponry well. He can use Helghast weaponry fairly well too, these attributes makes him a versatile soldier capable of adapting to different situations. He highlights his vital importance to holding a besieged Vekta's defences with an epic display during the invasion of his homdland, perhaps most stirringly when tensions between in his new unit escalate after a brutal battle at the docks between Hakha and Rico where Templar furiously yells that for them to survive the slim odds, they need to work as a team, and is constantly keeping the unit bonded together. He has a habit of quoting movies and TV shows during battle (i.e. "You feel lucky?" "I love it when a plan comes together!" from the Dirty Harry movies and the A-team, respectively). He returns as a Colonel in Killzone 2 and the commander of the ISA Cruiser New Sun from which the ISA will commence the Operation Archangel, which is seizing control of Helgan and arresting Scolar Visari. Templar has been ordered to coordinate the ISA assault on Helghan and to capture Visari alive. Privately, after all he has been through, he has doubts about how prepared the ISA is for a prolonged offensive, but Templar has become the poster boy for the war and must toe the political line. He would rather be fighting with his men on the front line. Templar is killed by Colonel Radec on the bridge of the New Sun, but before he dies he successfully crashes the New Sun into Tharsis Refinery, cutting off power in Pyrrhus and the arc tower there. Templar has had a militaristic lineage; his father was an ISA soldier (K.I.A) while his godfather was General Vaughan (K.I.A) who recruited him early and Templar exceeded his blistering potential as an extremely sophisticated soldier. Dante Garza Cpl. Dante Garza is a loyal, optimistic and likable character- an effective team player. A close companion of Sev, the pair have served together in several campaigns before being assigned to Alpha. Dante Garza is a complex soldier, full of contradictions and complications. Initially born into wealth and privilege, he rejected his upbringing and refused to comply with the demands that his elite status placed upon him. After being sent in desperation to a military academy, he found the thing his life had been missing in the company of his fellow cadets. During the events of Killzone 2, Garza is mortally wounded and K.I.A. Rico Velasquez SSG/MSG. Rico Velasquez, born in the slums of Vekta city, is the toughest, slowest, and biggest Helghast-hating character in the entire game, swearing almost constantly. He apparently went crazy and sought revenge after the Helghast wiped out his entire platoon, leaving him the lone survivor. He has tried to get Hakha killed or restrained from the moment they met, and the two often make jokes at one another (with Hakha usually getting the last laugh, because Rico doesn't understand what he's saying). By the end of the game, Rico and Hakha seem to respect each other. Rico's unique skills: since he's not very mobile, he cannot build or climb like the others. However, he has the most constitution out of all the characters, capable of taking surprising amounts of damage. He is also the most proficient with heavy weaponry, and can carry more ammo for such weapons. Plus, he carries the most destructive of all weapons in the game, a Chaingun/Rocket launcher that can shred infantry and tank alike. He is depicted as the stereotypical hoodlum, and frequently uses street slang. He returns in Killzone 2. A battle-hardened veteran of the war on Vekta and a superbly effective soldier, although dangerously overly emotional, Rico now heads up Alpha Squad. Harbouring deep resentment towards Helghast for the massacre of his original unit, he is often involved in the ISA's more 'rough and tumble' assignments. He is responsible for the death of Visari. Despite his intense hatred of the Helghast, he appeared to spare the life of a Helghan engineer during the events of Tharsis Refinery. He also appears in Killzone 3 in which he and the rest of the ISA soldiers try to escape the Helghan Planet. It is quite noticeable that Rico swears a lot less this time around, though he still does it from time to time. He is only playable in the single player campaign in the original Killzone, and playable in Killzone Liberation's multiplayer mode. Gregor Hakha A half-human, half Helghast who works for the Colonial Intelligence Service in the ISA as a secret agent. He was General Lente's former chief of staff; who is responsible for the invasion plans on Vekta. Holding the rank of Colonel, Hakha was rescued from Helghast besieging his position by Captain Templar, Sergeant Rico and Shadow Marshal Luger and worked with them in defeating General Lente. It is later revealed Lente killed his brother on Helghan for his opposition to Scolar Visari. He is the expert in Helghast weaponry and technology and also possesses a knife. Since he is half Helghast, Hakha is able to bypass sensors and traps that would normally be activated if one were not Helghast (i.e. laser tripwires). He also regenerates faster than an ordinary human. He seems to be quite intelligent, judging by his vocabulary, and sometimes quotes philosophers and writers, such as Shakespeare. He often clashes with Rico because of his Helghan heritage. Hakha usually manages to have the last word, often due to Rico's inability to understand his replies. It is implied by Lente that Hakha's Helgan ancestry is maternal but this is never confirmed or explicitly stated. Lente comments on Hakha's mother believes him to be dead, thereby implying that she resides on Helghan and is most likely a Helghast. Hakha only appears in Killzone and Killzone: Liberation, he speaks no lines in Liberation but speaks quite a lot in Killzone. He was voiced by British actor Sean Pertwee who also voiced Radec in Killzone 2. Shawn Natko Cpl. Shawn Natko is an experienced soldier of the same generation as Rico, Natko made a steady rise through ISA ranks before joining Alpha Squad. On occasion he can be somewhat cynical and pessimistic. He has no great ideological drive to fight; he's not motivated by love of Vekta, love of the Army or a love of freedom. Despite his lack of higher ideals, and despite the constant griping and cynicism for which he is famous, he possesses a seemingly indestructible spirit. After the death of Dante Garza, he feels mad now that his teammates treat him as if he was Garza (telling him to hack a door etc.). Natko is last seen entering Visari's throne room alongside Narville at the end of Killzone 2. Though he does not have a role in Killzone 3, if playing the co-op campaign, Natko is used as the second players character. Shadow Marshal Luger A Shadow Marshal within the ISA, Luger is an assassin who excels in stealth based operations. She is skilled in the use of hand to hand combat as well as infiltration missions. Possessing a ruthless personality that shows no mercy in combat, Luger has an "ice queen" disposition. In battle, she prefers to get close to her opponents in order to make the killing blow. Attractive but unapproachable, she is a cold and calculating person who puts the mission ahead of anything else. She noted that she graduated from the academy six weeks early and it appears that her and Jan were lovers at one point. Luger appears in Killzone: Liberation as Templar's information and intelligence officer but makes no appearance in Killzone 2. Evelyn Batton A scientist and part of the crew General Stratson assigned to develop the nuclear weapons to bomb Vetka to rid Vekta of the Helghast menace. In Killzone: Liberation she was a VIP that Templar needed to save in Rayhoven and later on in a Helghast base where she was tortured for the ID codes needed to activate the nuclear weapons the Helghast stole. Despite being part of the crew creating the weapons, she was completely against Stratson's plan of bombing Vekta. In Killzone 2, she accompanies Templar on the New Sun as mission support, but is killed by Radec when he assaults the ship. Formerly the ISA's lead weapons researcher, Batton was responsible for developing the nuclear weapons which have now fallen into Helghast hands. Rescued from captivity by Templar during the Helghast invasion of Vekta, she was tasked with locating and neutralizing the stolen nuclear weapons. She was killed in Killzone 2. Jason Narville Captain Jason Narville is a career soldier and amongst the best leaders in the ISA Marines. Captain Jason Narville was actually secondment to the UCA on Earth when the Helghast invasion struck. Incensed by the attack on his home-world, Narville made it back barely in time for the mopping up of the remaining Helghast invaders on the southern continent. Feeling ashamed at having not been there when his world needed him, Narville is determined to show the worth of his training during the invasion of Helghast itself. During the invasion, he was the commander of convoy Avenger. With determination, good planning, and the help of his men, he successfully lead the assault to gain control of Visari Square. His orders in Killzone 3 results in the almost total destruction of the remaining ISA forces on Helghan. Minor characters Heff Milcher Heff Milcher was the Minister for War for the ISA Government on Vekta. He planned to support General Stratson's plan to use nuclear weapons at a secret meeting at the Rayhoven Base. When the Helghast during the attack on Rayhoven Island, he escaped on board with other high-ranking officials on an attack helicopter which shortly afterwards was shot down. Captured by the Helghast, he was killed by Colonel Cobar (and \ or Dwight Stratson) shortly afterwards. His death was witnessed by Captain Templar. Bradley Vaughton General Bradley Vaughton was a General in the ISA Army on Vekta and father figure to Cpt. Templer. When the Helghast invaded, he ordered Templer to meet up with agent Luger in a rescue misson. He willingly went to the SD Platform shortly afterwards to hand control of the Platform to General Adams. Shortly afterwards, he discovered that the SD Platform was under the control of the Helghast. Soon after the revelation, he was killed by a Helghan trooper on the orders of General Adams. Billinghurst Pvt/Cpl. Billinghurst first appears in Killzone 1 to help guide Cpt/Col. Templar through a burning section of a bombed out ISA HQ. In Killzone 2, he appears on the ISA Cruiser New Sun while it is being attacked by Helghast Leech Pods. Sgt. Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko becomes trapped with Pvt/Cpl. Billinghurst in a security airlock, which leads to the cruiser's AA-guns. Because the security camera system on the New Sun is down, the frightened crew refuses to let anyone pass through the airlock without matching their identity against the Cruiser's personnel database. After Corporal Billinghurst provides his name, rank and serial number, the crew promptly opens the doors so that Sev can proceed to the AA-guns.Killzone.com: The Story of Corporal Billinghurst, (Mar 26, 2009)http://www.killzone.com/kz/news.psml?kz_news_article=The+Story+of+Corporal+Billinghurst Jammer A new female ISA soldier introduced in Killzone 3. She is one of the survivors of the Vektan invasion fleet marooned on Helghan following the death of the Helghast Autarch Scolar Visari and the annihilation of the ISA armada sent to pacify the planet. A young woman with a Hispanic appearance, Jammer serves alongside Rico and his Raider unit as they seek a way off the planet. She appears to possess some technical skill, including knowledge of Helghast mechanical and computer systems. She is voiced by La'Myia Good. Helghast Scolar Visari Autarch Scolar Visari is a character and the main antagonist in the Killzone video game series voiced by Brian Cox."Hands-on Previw: Killzone 2," PlayStation: The Official Magazine (January 2009): 39. He is the ruler of the Helghast Empire and is responsible for the re-militarization of the Helghan troops after their defeat following the First Helghan War. He has succeeded in launching an invasion of one of ISA colonial planets, Vekta, to avenge what he sees as the abandonment and abuse of the Helghast. Scolar Visari has not interacted with any character within the first game outside of the introductory cinematic, but he is commonly referred to by various individuals other than the Helghast soldiers. He has also been heard at the end of Killzone: Liberation stating that the Helghast now have nuclear weapons and will be expecting the ISA assault on Helghan. Born to a wealthy family of Helghan nationalists, Visari has forged the militaristic Helghast state and made himself its absolute ruler. A visionary leader, gifted orator, and master tactician, his audacious attacks on Vekta led the Helghast to the brink of victory, in his eyes, avenging centuries of perceived wrongs. He is descended from one of the original families that colonized Helghan and is the heir to the Visari Corporation, one of the largest corporations on the planet and Helghans second largest weapons maker after Stahl Arms. During the events of Killzone 2, the ISA's main objective is the capture and arrest of Visari for his crimes. When Sev and Rico finally reach Visari to capture him, Visari warns them that he is the only thing that keeps the Helghans under control, and his capture or death will cause the entire Helghan nation to fall into chaos, causing untold numbers of casualties for both sides. Rico, unable to keep his emotions in check, kills Visari. It is then after Visari is lying in his throne room that he mutters his last words; "The madness begins". Within the game, he is described as being 51 years old. In the introductory cutscene of Killzone 3 (depicting a flashback sequence of Visari's last address to his people, seconds before he launches the nuclear devastation of his own capitol, Phyrrus) it is shown that he has a never-before mentioned daughter (wearing a royal, princess-like dress) who greets him with respect. Admiral Orlock then mentions to Visari, "Sir, the ISA are here you have to move." Bringing into question whether Visari may have stayed on purpose or not, nonetheless he finds himself killed at the hands of the ISA, leaving behind a mourning Helghast people and a hole of power. Joseph Lente General Joseph Lente is the Commander-in-Chief of the Helghan Third Army, directly under the command of Scolar Visari. Lente led the Helghan First Assault Division onto Planet Vekta, establishing several beachheads from which to conduct further operations. Lente is extremely devoted to leading the Helghan Army in the right direction, despises humanity, and openly displays fascist beliefs. When he is finally defeated by the ISA squad led by Templar, he tells Hakha of how he had personally killed his brother for his pro-human beliefs. Upon hearing this, Hakha kills him. He is voiced by Steven Berkoff. Armin Metrac Armin Metrac has his only appearance in Killzone: Liberation where he is the main antagonist. Visari personally ordered Metrac to conquer Vekta. He is a sadist who will stop at nothing to achieve his goal. Metrac is different from other Helghast males; he has hair and an athletic build. He is also charismatic and is known by his cruel interrogation techniques and committing massacres against human soldiers and civilians. He was killed while engaging Captain Jan Templar in combat at his secret mountaintop fortress. It had been debated that he is not technically Helghast, and that he's really a human that has gained favor from Scolar Visari. It was recently revealed on the unlockable content (accessible only on the game contents) that he is a Helghast of Polish descent who has evolved to the point that he can breathe in both Helghan and Earth-like atmospheres. Tendon Cobar Colonel Tendon Cobar is Metrac's loyal friend and a sociopathic officer in the Helghan military. Known as "White death" due to the number of people he has killed, he is feared even by his own troops. Metrac himself had personally recruited him in the final months of the Vektan invasion due to his loyalty and high kill count. He killed Heff Milcher on the orders of his superiors. Shortly afterwards, he engaged Templar at the Helghast Firebird Base in his personal tank. Despite overwhelming odds, Templar manages to disable his tank and question him regarding the whereabouts of Evelyn Batton and General Stratson. Cobar instead rebuffs the questions claiming that the Vektan Government had another traitor. When he suddenly draws his pistol, and prepares to kill Templar, he is shot and killed by the recently escaped Stratson. Mael Radec Colonel Mael Radec, known as the "Hound of Visari," is the commander of Visari’s personal guard and the main antagonist of Killzone 2. Formerly an Academy Commandant, he is highly evolved for his function. Radec is utterly focused on his duties and maintaining order and discipline - in Killzone 2 he had two Helghast grunts executed for "uniform violations." While a gifted tactician, he is merely a competent strategist. His genius lies not in the planning, but in the fighting of battles. Radec is noted for leading from the front in battle. He combines situational awareness with a near-perfect assessment of the capabilities of both his own men and the opposing force. In personal combat he is ruthless, vicious and overwhelming. During the battle for Helghan, Radec manages to board the ISA cruiser New Sun and kills both Templar and Evelyn in an attempt to steal the ISA's nuclear launch codes. He is later defeated by Sev and Rico during their assault on Visari's palace. Rather than be captured, Radec commits suicide. He is voiced by British actor Sean Pertwee, who had voiced Hakha in Killzone 1. He is seen during the flashblack in Killzone 3. Radec is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Jorhan Stahl Jorhan Brimve Stahl is the main antagonist of Killzone 3. He appears to be in his 50s or 60s with white hair. His father was the founder of the Stahl Arms Corporation and he is the current Chairman of the company. Stahl Arms is the largest arms manufacturer on Helghan in intense competition with Visari Corporation. He also is never seen with a re-breather like all other Helghast (with the exception of Visari, Orlock, Lente, Metrac, Hakha, and the Helghan counsel). For a civilian he holds extraordinary sway over Helghan politics and the military industrial complex. He competes with Admiral Orlock to become the heir to Visari's throne. Due to circumstance based on a decision by the Helghan High Counsel, Orlock is made the heir and replaces Visari as Autarch. In a final confrontation with Orlock, Stahl uses his manufactured Arc Cannon and kills Orlock. His plans were to completely destroy all of Earth's inhabitants, but his plan is thwarted by Sev, Rico, and Jammer when they stop his ship and nuke it, which subsequently nukes the planet of Helghan. His fate is unknown; in a mid-credit scene, two HAZMAT Troopers scanning the irradiated surface approach a landed vessel, which subsequently opens. The occupant inside is not revealed, but the troops bow and one of them says "Welcome home, sir." It is possible, though unconfirmed, that Stahl escaped the destruction of his cruiser at the last moment. He is voiced by Malcolm McDowell. He is seen smoking a cigarette twice throughout the whole game. He claims Orlock predictable because Orlock follows in Visari's footsteps after his death in Killzone 2. Orlock Admiral Orlock is the secondary antagonist of Killzone 3. He is the Commander in Chief of the Helghan military and, following Visari's death, takes complete command of Helghan Nation along with the High Council. Jorhan Stahl persistently challenged his leadership, trying to take over command of Helghan. When Stahl attempted to sway the Senate by broadcasting the assassination of ISA Captain Narville to the entire planet and was humiliated at the hands of Sev and Rico, who rescued Narville, the Senators made Orlock the heir to Visari's throne and their new Autarch. In a final confrontation with Stahl, however, Orlock is killed with one of Stahl Arms' manufactured weapons, the Arc Cannon. The arc cannon ( fired by Stahl) results in which his head is blown up after he is trapped under a shelf. He is voiced by Ray Winstone. Gunsteling Senator Gunsteling is a member of the Helghast Senate, also known as the High Council. He is described as being the oldest and most decrepit Senator who was strongly disliked by Jorhan Stahl, a feeling which appeared to be mutual. Gunsteling is notable for having the most speaking roles of all the Senators, appearing to be a rather influential member who directs the Senate's meetings and sat with Orlock and Stahl at Visari's memorial service. He was a strong supporter of Admiral Orlock to succeed Visari as Autarch, only furthering his negative relationship with Stahl. By the end of Killzone 3 his fate is unknown, leaving it to question whether or not he survived the irradiation of Helghan that appeared to kill off most of the population. He is easily recognizable due to his use of a nasal cannula placed into his nostrils, in addition to a small white mustache partially concealed by the hose of the cannula. Although the use of a nasal cannula is usually to provide oxygen to its user, the tube does not appear to be attached to anything that resembles an oxygen tank. He is never referred to by name in Killzone 3, instead being one of the only two named Senator's in the Killzone 3 Collector's Guide. Kuisma Senator Kuisma is a member of the Helghast Senate, also known as the High Council. An old and seemingly benign white haired man, Senator Kuisma had a rather obsessive infatuation with young boys. Due to his recklessness in pursuing this desire, his secret was discovered by Jorhan Stahl who promptly black mailed him by threatening to reveal his secret to the entire Helghast Empire unless he used his membership in the Senate to convince the other members to give Stahl complete control over the military over Orlock. Kuisma feared potential publicity and humiliation, and so complied with Stahl's wishes. In the end, his motion to hand Stahl complete military control was denied with no other Senators casting support to the idea. Kuisma appeared to have no reservations about electing Orlock as Autarch over Stahl, seen to sit idly by as Orlock and Gunsteling demanded Stahl surrender his assets to them. His fate after the events of Killzone 3 are unknown, the possibility remaining that he was killed when Helghan's atmosphere became irradiated. Like Gunsteling, he is never directly named in Killzone 3, but is one of the only two Senators named in the Killzone 3 Collector's Guide. Vektan traitors Stuart Adams General Stuart Adams was the Supreme Commander of the Vekta SD Platform. In the first Killzone, he is the main antagonist and is voiced by Ronny Cox. Adams first appeared in the title's introduction when the Helghast fleet begins its invasion of Vekta. He orders the Space Defense Platforms to fire in defense, but a weapons malfunction is detected and the fleet passes by unhindered (presumably, Adams disarmed them himself). In the middle of the fifth level of the game, the player discovers that Adams is a traitor who is cooperating with General Lente, the commander of the 3rd Helghan Army, and is planning to use the SD Platform to destroy the soon-to-arrive Earth Fleet which has been sent to assist Vekta. It is unclear why Adams had betrayed the ISA, although he obviously wants to be looked upon favorably by Scolar Visari, the leader of the Helghast. Near the end of the game he speaks of "the visions Visari has shown him". He kills General Vaughton, one of the commanders of the ISA army defending Vekta, after retrieving his key which is necessary to gain control of the SD Platform weapons. After the player's team, an elite ISA squad led by Cpt. Jan Templar, discovers Adams' betrayal, getting aboard the SD platform in order to stop him becomes their main objective. Adams' continuing failure to kill Templar's squad forces General Lente to take over the assignment although he is no more successful. At the end of the game, when Templar manages to breach and destroy the SD Platform, Adams tells him in defeat that his death will not solve anything and that the Helghast will never surrender. He is then crushed by falling debris from the crumbling platform while Templar and his crew manage to escape. Dwight Stratson General Dwight Stratson was a General in the ISA army appearing in Killzone: Liberation. He betrayed the ISA and was key to the Helghast invasion of Vekta. He is first seen during a rescue mission into Rayhoven Base. After rescuing the General, Heff Milcher and Evelyn Batton have their aircraft shot down over enemy territory in the swamps. After a second rescue mission resulted in Heff Milcher's death by Colonel Cobar and the subsequent assassination of the Helghan Colonel by the now rescued General, Stratson immediately places himself in command of the war effort. Upon discovery of Metrac's hidden fortress, he orders it to be destroyed through an air strike. In Chapter 5, it is revealed that Stratson has since secretly taken control of the Helghast invasion force following Metrac's death. Framing Rico for treason and secretly handing the majority of the "Rayhoven Nukes" to the Helghan Emperor, he then proceeds to capture Sedah City with his Elite Guard and the remaining Helghan ground troops by giving them uniforms and codes to access the city via the sewers. During the Battle of Sedah City, it is also revealed that he was behind a number of high profile assassinations involving key generals and politicians that were running the war. After the initial invasion force is repelled, he is forced to retreat into the Royal Palace with his Elite Guard and all remaining Helghan troops. Templar fights his way to him and confronts Stratson who admits to betraying the ISA. After a fight with his troops, he openly engages Templar wearing an advanced Mecha suit. Upon his defeat, he is arrested by security troops on charges of treason. References * Killzone